


Bring Me To Life

by serendipityxxi



Category: Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: Gen, Pre series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-26
Updated: 2012-02-26
Packaged: 2017-10-31 18:46:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/347255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serendipityxxi/pseuds/serendipityxxi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hating Veronica Mars brings Logan back to life after Lily dies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bring Me To Life

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Disclaimed.

Logan Echolls drifted through the weeks following Lilly’s death and the whole turmoil over Veronica’s dad accusing Lilly’s dad of the crime in a haze of rage that slowly dissolved into the grief he expressed one night into a bottle of tequila that turned into the worst beating his father had ever given him. Eventually even that faded and Logan was left feeling nothing but numb. As numb as Duncan was with all the drugs Celeste forced the poor kid to take.

One afternoon, riding out study hall in the school library he caught a flash of long blonde hair out of the corner of his eye. He turned around Lilly’s name on his lips and there was Veronica Mars. Logan shut his mouth, lips pursed together tightly. What a bitch. Her father still had the asinine idea that Mr. Kane had killed Lilly but everybody had loved Lilly even when she was a bitch, especially Mr. Kane. Why couldn’t she just see that? Why couldn’t she convince her dad to drop this whole bullshit hunch?

Logan felt the anger that had deserted him so long ago stirring in his gut. It was a good feeling. It meant he wasn’t in that grave six long feet beneath the grass with Lily. It meant he was still alive and so when Veronica walked past his table he stuck out a long leg and tripped her. She went sprawling in a clatter of books and the desk in front of his. Sure it was stupid and grade school but seeing the tears in her eyes from where she’d knocked her chin on the floor was the most satisfying thing he’d experienced in months.


End file.
